


Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur

by Memedalorian



Series: Riin and Rax: The Mandalorian and the Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memedalorian/pseuds/Memedalorian
Summary: The plan is to make this the continuation in presence tense of the story Riin was telling Rax in Chapters 1 and 2 of 'Spirits in the Shadows'.It will contain the events up to where Riin meets Anavee. I have no idea how long this story will last, so expect about 5-10 chapters.
Series: Riin and Rax: The Mandalorian and the Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740007
Kudos: 1





	1. Aliit - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 30 BBY.

Everyone watches as the knife hits the target and the Mandalorian turns toward the small girl.

“Where did you learn to do that?” His helmet tilts as he asks the question.

“I guess it was just luck. I wasn’t really thinking,” the girl walks forward and pulls the knife from the wooden target. She turns the knife around in her hands, Leia ushers the girl to come back to where she is standing. The Mandalorian asks for the girl to give it another shot. This time it completely misses the target and the boys from earlier start laughing. Leia walks over to scold the bullies and the young girl frowns. She hates feeling weaker than all the other kids. On her home planet most of the girls stay home and get homeschooled. She was lucky her parents allowed her to go to public school, but there was only one other girl in her small class of 20 kids. The taller man in silver armor pulls the girl intp a hug, he knows what it’s like to be made fun of. He had to deal with it since he was a founding.

{|o|}

The Mandalorian spots the small girl sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. The girl doesn’t see him approach her, she is too busy watching the other kids play some sort of game. They look like they’ve played it their entire lives, the small girl has never even seen a game. The closest thing to a game she ever played was meditating with her Aunt, which never should be considered a game. She hates to admit it, but she missed her family. Her father wasn’t always the greatest to her, she barely ever saw the man. 

“Why aren’t you playing with the others?” the girl looks up to the speaker, who wears silver armor, with wide eyes.

“They don’t like me.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I don’t like them,” the girl sighs and sets her chin between her knees. The Mandalorian sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her. The girl scoots closer and lifts her head up only for it to be laid back down on the Mandalorian.

“People are complicated.”

“Aren’t you a person?”

“Most people assume I’m some sort of droid. I don’t like people, they can be hard to figure out,” the girl nods her head in agreement. “Are you happy to see your parents again?”

“My parents are dead, I watched them get slaughtered by stormtroopers,” the Mandalorian remains silent and pulls the girl even closer to himself. “The last living relative I have is my Aunt, but I’m guessing she got killed in the mess too.”

“So you are without parents?”

“I guess, unless my Aunt survived. She wouldn’t give a damn about me anyway,” the Mandalorian gives a light tap on the girl’s shoulder for her language, but other than that he seems not to care much. “I wanted to feel safe for as long as I could before I would be on my own.”

“Who says you would be alone?”

“Who says I won’t be?”

“So you are an orphan now?”

“I guess.”

“How would you feel about becoming my second foundling? To become the third member of Clan Djarin?”

“Clan Djarin?”

“Yes, I would be happy to take you under my wing until you can be on your own.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” the girl’s eyes go wide and her features are graced with pure happiness. The smaller of the two wraps her arms around the other. Surely the girl can’t be that much harder to take care of then his other foundling. 

“Thank you!” the man just hums in response and pulls the 11-year-old into his lap. A few minutes of silence between the two before the man sighs.

“I never got your name.”

“It’s Riin-Jinn Kenobi, was partlily named after my grandfather’s master, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“How would you feel about taking my clan name? You don’t have to, but people back in my Tribe will probably ask. I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

“I don’t need any more time to think about it.”

“And what’s your answer?”

“From now on, I’ll be called Riin Djarin. I want to forget about my past and start new.”

“ _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad,_ _cin vhetin._ ”

“What does that mean?”

“I know your name as my child, you are welcoming a fresh start once you become a Mandalorian.”

“I get to be like you?”

“If you wish, I will warn you that the training is hard. You also might be a little older than most of the beginners. Most start when they are nine.”

“Then I’ll work twice as hard!”

“I believe you’ll be an excellent warrior of Mandalore with that attitude.”

||o||

A twi’lek mother and father embrace a young twi’lek son, the parents have tears running down their faces. The two older twi’leks are thanking Leia over and over. Riin is getting tired of seeing all the family reunions, it’s making her sick.

“Thank you so much, General Organa! It’s a miracle that Shio is back with us. We will be forever in your favor!”

“There’s no need to thank me, Mando did most of the work,” the General gesture towards the Mandalorian standing beside her. The parents just turn to him and start thanking him. Riin can tell that he isn’t used to being thanked.

“I’ve never seen a Mandalorian up close before. We have only heard stories of your kind, they are almost extinct as it is. We will be forever thankful for you and the General,” the Mandalorian just nods his head at the mother speaking and doesn’t respond with words of his own. With a wave of his hand he excuses himself from all the parents finding their kids and walks over to his newest foundling. The smaller girl is standing in the middle of the hanger awkwardly while watching all the other people.

“I sent the Tribe a message saying I was taking you in as my foundling. They will have everything ready when we arrive on Sorgan.”

“What is Sorgan like?”

“Calm and relaxing, nothing like the inner rim. We were granted permission by the locals of Sorgan to locate the Tribe there when I did them a favor a long time ago.”  
“When will we leave?”

“Once everyone leaves we can go. I’ll need to stop a few planets away to get fuel and restock on supplies. I’ll take you to the market and get you a couple sets of new clothes. No way are you going to survive on Sorgan with that type of fabric.”  
“Why would you do that for me?”

“Well, I am your legal guardian now. It’s my job to look after you and to keep you safe and healthy.”

“Thank you, Mando. You are already a better care-giver than my father. I barely ever saw him when he was working and he worked all the time.”  
“I do not wish to replace your father, Riin’ika.”

“I don’t care if you do or not, but thank you for everything.”

“If you wish to see me as your father then I will reveal my name to you. Call me Din,” the Mandalorian smiles under his helmet towards the small girl. The girl’s eyes light up like all the stars in the galaxy.

||o||

“Make sure you take care of her Mando, I have a feeling she will have a greater purpose when she is older.”

“I will, I assume I’ll see you later. I wish you luck in your journey back to the Capital,” the older woman nods her head at the Mandalorian. Riin gave Leia a quick hug and ran up the ramp to Mando's ship. The male warrior assumes the girl already made her way up to the cockpit. 

“I can feel the girl is Force-sensitive, that is a great gift to have. I have a feeling that she doesn’t feel that way about it.”

The Mandalorian nods and turns around to follow Riin up into the cockpit. He pulls himself up using the ladder and makes his way to the pilot seat, as he passes the small girl in the co-pilot seat he nudges her shoulder. She almost falls out of the seat and looks at the Mandalorian angry. It doesn’t last long before a smile creeps up on her face.

“Ready to head off?” At the Mandalorian’s words the girl’s head eagerly nods.

“I want to see the stars again.”

“Be careful, you’ll get tired of them.”

“How can you get tired of seeing them? I think they are absolutely beautiful!” The older Mandalorian shakes his head and sighs. He was like that the first time he saw the stars, however long ago that was. 

“When you travel as much as I do… they get boring. So take it slow, make them last.”

The man in the pilot chair turns to look at the small girl. Her eyes are shining as bright as the stars. The man smiles under his helmet. The girl looks like she wants to ask a question, but hesitates. The warrior nods his head to the girl as if he was saying ‘it’s ok’.

“Since you’re my guardian now… I want your opinion on something.”

“What is it, Riin’ika?”

“My parents were super strict about what I looked like, I almost never agreed with what they made me go through. All the dresses and fancy shoes, don’t even get me started on the painful hair styles. At least I had some choice about which three dresses I got to wear for the day. But the hair, the hair was the worst. I hated having long hair, it always got in the way and I was always eating it.”

“So you want to cut your hair?”

“I don’t need to have it-”

“How short do you want it?” The Mandalorian fully turns his seat to face his foundling. The small girl’s eyes are wide with surprise.

“You would let me?”

“You can’t fit all of the hair under a helmet. It’s best to get it cut now before it gets out of hand. I can trim it off now and once you get used to it, I know someone back at the tribe who can cut it shorter if you’d like that. I’d recommend shorter than your chin, just to be sure. Helmets fit people differently.”

“I get a helmet?”

“If you pass training, I have hope you will.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“You are very welcome. You’ll make my journey back home much more exciting,” at the Mandalorian’s words the young girl yawns. She curls up in the co-pilot’s chair and closes her eyes. The warrior stands from his chair and walks over to a stack of blankets he keeps in the cockpit. He takes a dark green one, it has a few holes in it but it will work. He gently places it over her relaxed body. He gently leans over and lays his forehead of his helmet on the top of her head in a Keldabe Kiss. “Sleep well, the day has been exciting for you.” 

He turns around once more and sits in the pilot’s chair. He starts the launch sequence and grabs the controls before lifting off.

But not before he hears Riin mumble words that would change their relationship until they would part, “‘Night, Dad.”


	2. Ad'ika - Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's been awhile. Screw an update schedule, I'm on my own clock. Anyway have this slightly boring filler chapter.

“Stay close to me, alright?”

The small girl nods up to the Mandalorian and smiles. She glances around the market place filled with all sorts of different creatures. Her Founder nudges her along and motions for her to walk beside him. The two make their way over to a light blue Twi’lek selling clothes and toys from a small two room shop. 

“Do you have anything for her?” The Mandalorian glances at the woman and the woman smiles.

“I might have something in the back. Does it matter what color?”

“I don’t think she really cares,” the two adults turn to look at the 11-year-old looking at a box of old books. 

“She’s a cute one. Glad she has a Mandalorian protecting her.”

The man nods and the woman leaves through a small doorway to a storage room behind her. The Mandalorian makes his way over to the girl looking over books. 

“See something interesting?”

“Not really, all these are just stories. Some might have a little truth in them, but the story altogether is made up.”

“What about this one?” The armored man picks up a leather bound book and swipes the dust off of it. The old gold plaque on the front has the title followed by a bunch of numbers. Well, he assumes it’s the title, it appears to have been scratched off at one point. The girl takes it from his hands and opens it.

“Looks like a bunch of notes about different things from animals and plants, all the way to weapons on different planets.”

“That could prove useful if you travel the galaxy, if they prove to be true,” the two turn to face the twi’lek coming from the back room.

“Glad someone took interest in that book. I’ve had it forever, it was passed down through my family.”

“Why are you selling it?”

“I have no use for it. I’m happy on this planet, so why travel to others?”

“How much for it?”

“Take it, hell take the other nine it came with.”

“There’s more?”

“Yeah, I’ll go get them. Also here’s the clothes. Hope you don’t mind green and black,” the twi’lek kneels to hand the clothes to the shorter girl. Riin takes them in her arms and looks over them. It’s a dark green tank top and a pair of black pants.

“How much for the clothes?”

“I’ll give them to you, if you take those books off my hands. They take up too much space.”

“Deal.”

“Let me go grab them out of the back. I might have a pair of boots and a belt that match that outfit. Would you want those too? Free of charge. I don’t have many kids that stop by.”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’d be glad, it’s better that someone finds use of them than just letting good leather sit around,” the woman retreats to grab everything they talked about.

When she returns, she has a leather bag on her back. In her hands is a black belt and a pair of black leather lace-up boots. She hands the items in her hands to the girl and gives the bag off her shoulders to the Mandalorian. He opens it up to find nine identical books, the same as the one they were looking at earlier. 

“Glad I found this old bag in the back too, the thing was covered in dust.”

The Mandalorian doesn’t mention the fact that it looks clean as if it was just made. He opens it up and places the tenth book in with the set. The girl holds out the stuff in her hands and the warrior takes it and gently sets it all in the bag. Once he finishes packing up he swings the bag over his shoulder.

“Thank you for everything.”

“A Mandalorian with manors, that’s something you don’t see everyday.”

“We thank you again. I need to get some supplies for my ship, do you know a good place to buy that type of thing?”

“Yeah I do, there’s another Twi’lek down the path. She’s a good friend of mine, she sells everything that I don’t,” the Mandalorian nods his head and goes to head out, but the Twi’lek says something that surprises them both. “My name’s Kin’lo. I hope to see you guys again. Remember, I’ll be here until I die, so if you need anything I’m here.”

The small girl smiles up at Kin’lo and holds out her hand. The Twi’lek takes it and gently shakes her small hand.

“My name’s Riin and I hope we see you again, too. I think you’re super nice.”

“Why thank you, Riin. Make sure you take good care of Mando, keep him out of trouble.”

“I’ll try. Bye, Kin’lo!” the girl waves eagerly as she leaves with the Mandalorian. The Twi’lek smiles and waves back.

||o||

Sorgan was a quiet, backwater planet with extremely nice locals. It was nothing like the polluted and harsh inner rim planet Riin came from. The Mandalorian lands his ship outside a farming and fishing village. An older woman waits at the end of the ramp for the two to walk off the ship.

“You must be Riin! It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Omera,” the woman holds out her hand to the dark-haired girl. The small girl looks up at the Mandalorian and he nudges her towards the woman. 

“Go ahead, I have some things I need to grab before we head to the Covert,” he turns towards Omera before nodding and walking off. 

Omera gently lays a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. If she knows anything about what the Mandalorian told her, she better keep her touches gentle.

“Let's get you cleaned up, I heard that Mando got you some new clothes. Once you get cleaned up and have your hair cut, you’ll be looking like you were born here. I know how annoying long hair gets,” the woman gestures to her braided up hair before continuing. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you? That’s one thing he didn’t say about you.”

“I’m eleven. Turning twelve in a month.”

“Well then Mando is lucky he found you now. He told me in his culture that children usually graduate to become a full Mandalorian at age 13. If he found you any later, it probably wouldn't have been enough time. You do want to become a Mandalorian, correct?”

“He saved my life, I will do whatever it takes to honor him. Even if it means becoming part of his religion.”

“You hold a lot of honor for an eleven year old.”

“I was raised to show respect for those around me.”

“Well from one girl to another, people out here in the outer rim don’t always treat us with respect. They take advantage of how we respect those stronger than us. So, if you show them that you're stronger, then no one will disrespect you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Now enough chit chat, let’s get you cleaned up. Is that the bag with your stuff?” 

The dark-haired girl turns around to see the leather bag that they got at the marketplace earlier. She takes a step forward to open it. It still contains her change of clothes and her books. 

“Yes.”

Omera picks up the bag and starts to walk towards a small hut towards the center of the village, the small girl follows after her.

||o||

“You look adorable, Riin’ika,” the Mandalorian smiles under his helmet at the small girl. Her hair is boy-cut short, the man decides it suits her sassy personality.

“I do not!” The small girl pouts and crosses her arms across her chest. The male warrior laughs and messes up her hair with his hand. Riin grabs his wrist with both of her hands and pulls it off her head. The man boops her nose with the hand she’s holding and the girl groans.

“Ready to go? The covert is a couple of standard miles away, I’ll leave my ship parked here and take a speeder bike to it,” the man removes his hand from the girl’s grip and rests it on his hip.

“I guess, I have my bag that contains all the stuff we scavenged for.”

“We did not scaveng-” the Mandalorian turns his attention to Omera that cleared her throat to get the attention of Riin and Din.

“I took it upon myself and added a few more outfits to her stash. I also gave her an old data pad I found, I hope you don’t mind. I had no use for it and Riin seems to keep up with current things,” the woman smiles down at the dark-haired girl. Omera noticed when she was cutting the girl’s hair that the girl has small blonde roots. No one would notice unless they were close to the girl.

“That’ll keep her entertained until we get her measured for her training armor and get her in weapons training.”

“So she’s going to be trained in the ways of Mandalorian Creed?”

“Yes, that’s what she wanted.”

“Well I hope we run into each other once you’re trained, Riin, because Mando over here hasn’t visited me in months. This was the first time I’ve seen him this standard year,” Omera nudged Din’s pauldren and he tilted his head like he was rolling his eyes.

“Was it that long ago? It’s hard to keep track of the days while planet hopping. Anyway, you ready to go Riin’ika?”

The short haired girl nods her head eagerly. Din proceeds to grab her hand and tugs her toward a speeder bike he usually borrows when he arrives in the village.


	3. Beroya - Bounty Hunter

The covert was smaller than the girl expected it to be. The entrance leads to an underground base and the walls leading up to it are dripping water from the surface above. A drop lands on Riin’s forehead and she quickly wipes it off and continues after Din. 

The actual entrance is after what appears to have been random turns, but is actually the twisted path to the front of the covert. Din nods at the two Mandalorians guarding the door and they nod back in response. The short haired girl stops to look at the metal skull above the doorway. Din ushers her further into the covert before he stops in front of another doorway. He nods again at the tall Mandalorian exiting. The taller Mandalorian, his blue armor seems odd but Riin isn’t going to ask, stops and pats Din’s pauldron.

“You’ll be glad you won’t be seeing me around the covert as often, Din, the Armorer just gave me permission to take my newest foundling for training. You should think about taking the little womp-rat,” the other Mandalorian nods his head after he finishes and heads on down the hallway. Din looks down at the small girl looking up at the beskar mythosaur above the Armorer’s doorway.

“It’s a mythosaur, they were native to old Mandalore.”

“Were?”

“They are now extinct. Now, come along, the Armorer wishes to see you.”

Riin decides she likes the Armorer, she reminds her a bit of her aunt. Just the fact she’s a woman that doesn’t take no for an answer, but that’s where the similarities stop.

“You wish to follow the ways of Mandalore? I must warn you, it can be quite difficult at times,” the Mandalorian Armorer crouches down in front of the small girl. 

“I do,” the girl nods her head, she thinks that must be a common thing in Mandalorian culture because the Armorer soon follows with her own nod.

“This is the way,” the Armorer stands again to face Din. “You are taking her in as your second foundling?” The words are received as more of a command than an actual question. Din responds with a nod and speaks.

“Yes.  _ Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad.  _ I know your name as my child.”

“You are now a clan of three, Din Djarin. Now we must discuss more personal matters of her training. I’m sure that Riin wishes to go explore the covert, I will call for my assassant,” the Armorer reaches for a comm link on her belt and presses the button. A few moments pass before a young girl with a similar haircut to Riin runs out into the room they were gathering in. The first thing Riin notices is the bright pink dyed hair, the second thing is the equally vibrant Mandalorian armor she wears. Her rose gold helmet, similar to the Armorer’s, is tucked under her arm. “This is Karoah Demeno, she has been training under me since she was brought to the covert. Could you do me a favor and show Riin,” the Armorer glances over at her and Riin nods, “Djarin around the covert? She will also be joining you for training in a few days. I will call you when you should return, I need to get her measurements.”

Karoah grabs Riin’s hand and tugs her out the door Riin entered from. 

“This is the common room! It’s where everyone gathers to play games or just hang out,” she points to a room going off of the main one. “That over there is where we get food, since the adults can’t take their helmets off, they go back to their dorms to eat. The Foundlings usually go to the training room to eat together, we don’t have to permanently leave our helmets on until we turn 13. I’m only 10, I’ll be turning 11 in three months though.”

“I’ll be turning 12 next month.”

“That means you are the oldest in our training group. With you starting training a little late, I’m sure they’ll give you an extra year before you swear the creed.”

“Maybe.”

“You don’t talk alot do you? You’ll fit right in with Din’s clan,” Riin nods before Karoah begins speaking again. “Do you have any idea what class you want to fight in?”

“Class?”

“Yeah! Like heavy infantry, light infantry, scout, armorer, tech, harvester, and there’s more but those are the more common ones. You can double up as a main class and a minor class too, but only if the Armorer sees it fit. In the Tribe males and females are equals, but most of the time females aren’t usually on the main battle lines unless it is absolutely needed. But anyway, as you could see, I’m doing side training as an armorer because she thought I would make a great leader of the Tribe one day. I think you’ll make a great scout, you are quiet and I can tell you are quick on your feet.”

“What is Din’s class?”

“He’s one of the special ones that got to double up. He’s trained in light infantry, but he also got the role of  _ beroya _ .”

“ _ Beroya? _ ”

“It’s Mando’a for a bounty hunter. He’s our main source of income, we have smaller sources like selling crops or crafts, but he brings in most of it. Only one person is allowed outside at a time, but you heard Paz earlier, sometimes there’s special occurrences,” the way Karoah continues rambling suggests that she likes to talk. Riin is fine with just listening. “I heard Din and Paz have a rocky relationship with each other, it's just a rumor, but it goes around that they were together-together when they first swore the creed.”

“I can see it. The way the atmosphere around them when we were standing outside of the Armorer’s proves something as there. I wouldn’t say that it was romantic or n-” the older of the two girls gets cut off by someone yelling Karoah’s name behind them. The two stop walking and turn around. Karoah nudges Riin’s shoulder clearly saying ‘ignore this idiot.’

“Hey Karo’ika! You find yourself a new girlfriend? I heard that she’s the  _ beroya _ ’s new Foundling,” he continues like Riin isn’t standing right beside them, “bet she won’t even get a chance to live up to him before the Armorer kicks her out!”

Before either of the two could blink, Riin has her knife in a reverse grip with the blade against the boy’s throat.

“Say it to my face  _ di’kut _ . I’d say you’re a coward by the way you talk trash in front of the person. If I were you I would walk back down that hallway you came from and leave us be,” after Riin’s words the boy backs away slowly with his hands raised in surrender before continuing down the hallway he came from. Once he retreats back far enough, Riin slides the knife back into her boot and faces Karoah whose dark eyes are looking surprised.

“You know what? I changed my mind.”

“What?”

“I think you should train in light infantry.”

“I have a feeling I won’t be built for that when I’m older.”

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll be tall and have nice shoulders. My statement still stands, no matter what you grow up to be like. You’d make one heck of a light infantry with that take no crap attitude.”

“We will see what it’s like when I actually start training.”


	4. Di'kut - Idiot

A few days later

“That armor looks a little big on you,” Karoah smirks over at Riin struggling to latch the maroon chestplate on. Her father offered her his old beat-up durasteel armor, the Armorer could only help so much with the size.

“Very funny.” After watching the older girl struggle with the latches, the younger walks over and helps her.

“Once you put the armor on a few times, it gets easier. As an adult you can put it on in like 30 seconds.”

The older girl just mumbles something about ‘try hard adults’ and grabs the spare helmet off the table. It’s one of Karaoh’s old ones, Riin found out the girl gets a different helmet every birthday. The helmet looked like the one she was wearing now except it was gold and has green lines painted on it. She slides it on her head and the display lights up with a bunch of different readings. Well, it should, however the armor she’s wearing at the moment never got the sensors replaced.

“How do I look?” 

“Like a Mandalorian melting pot, but once you get old enough you will earn armor of your own.”

The other girl slides her helmet on and leads the way into the training room with the others.

Riin decides she wants a cape after seeing the other Foundlings. All their armor match and are painted decently, so she stands out like a sore thumb.

“Go grab your weapons off the wall and return to me. Karoah, could you help Riin pick a weapon?” Karoah nods at the older Mandalorian in beige and blue painted armor before dragging Riin off to the wall of weapons.

Karoah grabs a long barrelled blaster pistol off the wall and turns to the other, “This is an ‘89 rapid blaster, my favorite weapon of course. Now lets see,” the girl turned to look at Riin before nodding and running further down the wall, “I think you’d be good with dual blaster pistols, we learn all of them by interchanging, but most of us specialize in one or two weapons.” The girl picks two identical blasters off the wall and hands them to the other. “We aren’t allowed to leave this room with a weapon, only the adults are allowed to have weapons outside of the training rooms. However, all the older Foundlings, like us, keep a knife on us. That’s why Din let you keep yours. Have you ever shot a blaster before?”

“A few times.”

“Are you any good?”

“Can’t remember.”

“Alright, if you’re absolutely terrible then I can stay after training to help you out a bit. With the way you handle a knife, I would hope to see you good with a blaster.”

Karoah is proved correct, Riin certainly is good with dual blasters. The training Mando informed them they would be working on long range tomorrow as they left. As the two girls exit the room, a boy, who got called Jardo earlier, approaches them.

“Hey, you’re Riin right? I saw you with those blasters earlier and I kinda wondered what class you are deciding on. I’m a tech mando, well training to be one. I don’t care for fighting as much as others.”

“Light infantry.”

“Like Din? I noticed your armor, definitely light infantry armor.”

“Yes, like Din.” Riin walks a little faster that leaves Karoah chasing her.

“He’s totally into you.”

“That’s why I left.”

“I think he’s kinda cute, well if I didn’t like girls that is.”

“He’s certainly something.”

“Anyway, let’s go get dinner and then turn in for the night. I’m tired.”

Riin nods, with the helmet on it comes naturally. She understands why everyone else does it.

Three weeks later

“Djarin! Keep your hands up!” The blue and beige Mandalorian, who Riin just found out is called Treso, yells across the train room towards the young girl sparring against Karoah. Riin takes the advice and moves to what she personally believes is correct. “That’s too high Djarin! Just because you’re sparring with a friend doesn’t mean they’ll always be your partner. You know what,” the Mandalorian waves over the  _ di’kut  _ that has his mind set on making Riin and Karoah’s lives worse. “You go over to Djarin and Demeno can go over to your partner. I’m not letting either of them out of here until they look like they put up a fight.” 

Riin’s glad she has her helmet on because she is sure that the bigger Mandalorian trainee would have just made the bullying worse after seeing the pure look of fear on her face. 

The dark-haired girl knew she was done for as soon as she left her left side defenseless. It wasn’t even for a second and the bigger, but not older, trainee picked her up. Riin doesn’t even register anything before she’s on the ground, flat on her back, wheezing for air. She lifts her head up to see her sparring partner pull his knife out of his boot. Treso lets the trainees over 10 years old use knives in practice spars, which the girl believes is stupid. 

Riin rolls over right as the knife comes down aimed at her shoulder, which is unprotected because Din’s old pauldrons were too big.The knife slices through the fabric covering the outside of her upper arm. She’s lucky the shirt is also too big on her, that threw the other’s aiming off a bit, and she never got hit. 

Luck is not on her side when she feels a second knife get impaled into her right thigh. Her helmet’s modulator crackles with static as she holds in her scream. She remembers one lesson from Treso about how an enemy allows a short time gap between attacks to look over the injury caused. Riin glances down to see her partner glancing at his work he caused and takes the opportunity. With as much strength she can use she rams her elbow between the other’s pauldron and helmet. She gasps when she hears a snap of his clavicle breaking. Riin knows as soon as his helmet turns to hers, she’s probably not going to make it to her 12th birthday. She’s been living in the Tribe for a little less than a month and picked up on reading others emotions behind helmets. The look the other is giving her sums up to ‘I’m going to make sure you don’t see the light of Sorgan again.’

Riin Djarin has no idea what happened next, but the Mandalorian in training that was just above her is now across the room knocked out after he hit the wall. She stands and takes notice of everyone staring at her. She yanks the knife out of her thigh and tosses it to the ground. Yeah, that probably wasn’t a good idea, but she has no idea what is happening until she’s running out of the training room straight towards the Djarin Clan’s living quarters. 

The door hisses open and she runs to the bathroom to grab a bacta patch before she’s off to her room. Din hasn’t been back to the covert in a week and he took the child, so she is alone. She pulls off everything needed to apply the patch. Next the chestplate clatters to the floor next to her bed. Her helmet stays on as she leans back and closes her eyes. The young girl is asleep before she knows it.


	5. Dini'la - Insane

When Riin turned 12 about a month ago, she didn't mention it to anyone. Not even to Karoah. Back when she was with her parents, she never celebrated her birthday. They didn’t celebrate anything, almost as if they didn’t know about those things. Riin heard about birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays from her classmates. 

The Mandalorian in training stands up from her bunk in her sparsely decorated room. All that sits in there is a table, her bed, a closet, and a nightstand. Her hand-me-down armor sits on the table, all but her helmet that rests on her head. The closet contains the few non-combat worthy clothes she owns. 

Her father is supposed to return later that day and she has no training to complete either. The girl attaches her armor with little fumbles, they spent an entire week just putting on and taking it off in her training. Riin makes her way out her door and into the living room, then she moves out the door. As she walks to the common room, different Mandalorians greet her. She doesn't remember all their names, but she certainly recognises the colors of the clan they belong to. The instructor told her that her clan wasn’t large enough to have a color all on its own. Maybe she didn’t want to paint her armor, it just chips off anyway. 

Riin slides past a purple painted Mandalorian and walks into the Armorer’s room. The older woman is gently placing broken beyond repair chest plates into her melting chamber. Her gold helmet tilts up at the girl when she enters.

“Good morning, Riin. I’m afraid I sent Karoah up to the surface to get me some things, she won’t be back till this evening. Is there anything that I could help you with until your  _ Buir _ arrives?”

“Do you think you could fix the dent in my helmet? I hit it pretty hard in training, it’s nothing that is messing with the integrity of the metal. I just have nothing to do.”

“Can you wait a few minutes while I put the rest of these in here? I don’t have anything to either, besides melting these down into ingots for storage. I could show you how to repair it yourself. That way if I am busy or out of town, you could do it yourself. Everyone knows how much you damage your durasteel armor, it isn’t helping that Din put it through everything imaginable either. If you ever come across it, I would recommend beskar armor. It’s expensive, but it is well worth the price. Din is one of the only Mandalorians I’ve known to wear a full set. Most of the other clans pass down pieces of it as an heirloom.”

“How much?”

“Much too expensive for you, or even the entire Tribe to purchase.”

“Then how did my father get it?”

“He was paid with it, through a bounty. You’ve met the womp rat.”

“The Child was the bounty?”

“He caused the Tribe many problems. However, foundlings, much like yourself, are our future.”

“Why did the little guy have a bounty?”

“He was wanted by Imperials for his abilities. The same abilities you have.”

“Oh.”

“You are lucky your parents taught you how to control it and keep it hidden. The Tribe will be forever thankful for that. Your power is special, it is very deadly in combat and can be extremely useful if learned correctly. A young boy of the Vizla clan chose to be trained in his power rather than in our skills. He promised us that if we ever needed him, he would come to fight beside us.”

“I do not wish to leave the Tribe. I have enough training that my powers shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That is good. Now, let us look at your helmet.”

||o||

_ “I’m sorry Riin’ika, something came up. I’ll have to postpone my arrival by another few months. I landed at the worst time and now the planet is surrounded by asteroids and space debris pulled in by the planet's weird gravitational pull. The junk won’t clear for another four months. I contacted Paz Vizla and he said he’d check up on you. He was the one I talked to with the blue armor outside of the Armorer’s. I swear to Maker I’ll see you sometime soon. Ret'urcye mhi.” _

The Armorer lays a leather covered glove on the pauldron of the young girl. Riin pulls the woman into the hug and the woman lets her. The girl needs the comfort.

“Will you be alright?”

The girl sniffles and holds back tears, it can be seen even with the helmet on her head. “I’ll be ok. Let’s get back to working on the chestplate.”

||o|| 7 months later ||o||

The girl swipes the rag over her chestplate and growls. The oil just smears and the rag does nothing to help it.

“Why were we assigned to clean up the mess some other idiots made?”

Karoah shrugs her shoulders and continues to scrub at one of her leg guards. The two of them were told to clean up an oil spill in the weapons room after two of their classmates knocked it over. Once they got the oil into a bucket and on the shelf, some idiot knocked it off again and onto the two of them. 

“A bunch of nuisances. Speaking of, have you heard from your  _ Buir _ ?”

“Not a single transmission, commlink, or even a data message.”

“That's rough.  _ Dini’la di’kut.  _ Sucks to suck, my  _ Buir  _ won’t get off my back about training and stuff.”

“I’m thinking about asking the Armorer to transfer me to the Vizla Clan.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. They are a bunch of the rowdiest Mandos I have ever met. I’d stick with my quiet corner if it was me.”

“I do enjoy my quiet and lonely quarters.”

“You should get a droid. They’d keep you company.”

“Where in all of Naboo would I find a droid? How would I even pay for it, I don’t even have a job.”

“You help the Armorer and I out, that’s a job.”

“That’s more or less because I’m bored. Besides, it’s not a job if you don’t get paid.”

“I don’t get paid.”

“Exactly, Karoah. None of us gets paid down here.”

“I overheard the Armorer talking with another one of the Tribe’s elders. Something about with our main source of income MIA, that the Tribe is running low on funds.”

“That can’t be good.”

“Wish I could help out, but the only Mandalorian job in the closest town is Guild work, which was our main source of income when Din was here.”

“How old do you have to be to do Guild work?”

“In our culture, you turn into an adult when you turn 13 years old. Riin, it’s dangerous, besides you’ll be off world so much and I’ll almost never see you.”

“I turn 13 in 4 months, if the Tribe’s finances aren’t sorted out by then I’ll talk to the Armorer and see what I can do.”


	6. Elek - Yes

“He’s trying to court you,” Karoah loads another charge into her rifle and fires. She misses the target completely.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Riin rolls her shoulders before lifting the rifle’s sights to her helmet. Her leather covered finger pulls the trigger. The bright red charged blast hits the target dead center and leaves a scorch mark. She’s been practicing.

“He literally gave you a knife! I know you’ve been here for a little over a year, but that is the Mandalorian tradition.”

“The knife wasn’t sharp enough. I gave it back to him.”

“AND you openly rejected him. Riin, at least try it.”

“I don’t need anyone.”

The younger of the two sighs and lays her gun on the table behind them before turning to face the other. “Riin.”

“Fine! If he says something again, I’ll go along with it,” the girl loads another charge and aims again. “You need to relax, Karoah. You’re too stiff and the kickback throws you off.” Riin fires and hits dead center again.

“Rifles aren’t my thing. Are you almost ready to go?”

“ _ ‘Lek. _ That was my last charge.”

||o||

The two female Mandalorians in training make their way to the common room. They pass a few blue and yellow painted Mandos and wave at them. The gathering place is crowded and everyone is arguing. 

“I wonder what’s wrong?” Karoah runs ahead and Riin jogs along at a slower pace.

“There’s Paz. Ask him.” Paz turns his helmet to look at the two girls when he hears his name. He crouches down to be closer to their level before he begins to speak.

“The Armorer is currently discussing the future of our Tribe’s finances. After Din left, we haven’t been taking in very much money. We need a new  _ beroya _ if we wish to continue living in the shadows. Din said he would train the new one and be their recommendation into the Guild, but he would not continue to provide for the Tribe. I understand his viewpoint, he’s getting into retirement age. Hell, I’m at retirement age. He will probably retire soon and go looking for his  _ ad’ika _ s species. No offense Riin’ika, but I’m afraid as soon as he trains the new hunter, he’s going to ditch you again. If I knew he was going to adopt another Foundling then just leave you here, I would've taken you in instead.”

“None taken. Have they decided on a new hunter yet?”

“That’s why they are arguing. The Armorer wants someone young enough that they won’t need to find a new  _ beroya _ for a while, but old enough that they know how to handle themselves out there.” Paz stands to his full height and rolls his shoulders.

Riin glances out at the Mandalorian’s arguing and makes eye contact through her helmet to the Armorer’s helmet. The young warrior can tell the older warrior is relieved when she sets her sights on her. Karoah and Paz turn to each other, nod, and Paz raises his hand. Everyone grows quiet and turns towards the large male.

The Armorer tilts her helmet, “I believe you are a bit old, Paz Vizla.”

“I was actually raising my hand for my vote for our new hunter.”

“And that is?”

Paz clears his throat before continuing. “I vote Riin Djarin of the Djarin Clan to be our new hunter. She will turn of age in a few months and she is an older Foundling meaning that she has been raised outside.”

“Are there any other votes for the  _ beroya _ job to stay in the Djarin Clan?” All of the older Mandalorians and Karoah raise their hands. Riin gets a nod from Treso, who is her training supervisor. “Do you accept to train under Din Djarin to become our  _ beroya _ ? I must warn you that bounty hunting is dangerous, no matter how much money it brings to the Tribe.”

Everyone in the common room turns to look at Riin and she nods her head.

“ _ Elek _ . I accept. I will follow in my  _ Buir’s  _ footsteps.”

“Good. Now that we have found our hunter, I must speak to her. This meeting is dismissed. Riin and Karoah can follow me.”

||o||

“So guess you’re a Bounty Hunter now.”

Riin shakes her head and turns to Karoah. “I still have to pass the trials to become part of the Guild. Even with my  _ Buir’s  _ recognition, I will still have to prove myself to the other Guild members. While I’m gone, you figure out a way to help the Tribe. I won’t be getting any good jobs until I get a ship, I can only get planet wide jobs.”

“You’ve done your research.”

“It gets boring with no one around. I also can’t sleep well.”

The Armorer returns from a side room with a crate and sets it on the table in front of the two girls. She sits across from them and gestures to the box. The woman nods her head and begins speaking. “A few others and myself assumed you would take the role to be our supporter when you came to us. Din picks well.”

“I don’t understand, what does that have to do with the crate?”

“We gathered a few supplies you might need in the outside world.” Riin can hear the smile in the woman's voice. The girl stands and takes the lid off the crate. “I hope you find them useful,  _ Beroya _ .”

Riin reaches into the box and pulls out a helmet identical to her  _ Buir’s.  _ She turns it so the T-visor faces her own. “That’s beskar.”

“It is. Everyone was arguing on what style and color to make it, I figured you would like to keep it simple.”

“Why is it the male style?”

“That was Karoah’s idea, however her reasoning was strange. Something about attracting all the boys.” Riin smiles under her old helmet. “Go ahead try it on. It might be a bit big, but you’ll grow into it.”

The new hunter lifts her helmet off and places it next to the crate before sliding on the new one. She looks around and smiles. “There’s 360 degree vision.”

“I assumed that would be useful for hunting. Continue looking through the crate, the helmet will reveal more new abilities.”

Riin nods and looks back into the crate, she doesn’t notice the Armorer walking back into the room she entered through. The girl pulls out a long piece of black fabric, a cape. Under the fabric is a set of two blasters alone with a belt that contains their holsters. Karoah grabs the two blasters before Riin can.

“These are specially made,no others like them, two Disrupter Integrated Nova 7 blaster pistols.”

Riin shakes her head and lets out an airy laugh, “A DIN blaster. How coincidental.”

“You can switch between a Disrupter class pistol and a rapid fire. There's a knob on the side to adjust the tune of it. A single blaster can fire up to 7000 rounds on a single charge in the rapid fire mode. However, the Disrupter mode uses two times the charge as the other leaving you at 3500 per blaster.”

“That’s still impressive, what’s the set back. There is always one.”

“There is an issue with overheating if you fire more than 20 rounds at once, but with your aim, you should never encounter that.”

The older of the two girls grapes the belt with the holsters out and puts it on. She slips the two blasters into the holster after Karoah hands them to her. The weight is comforting. 

Further in the box is newly forged durasteel plates, all painted shades of grey and green. Riin glances up when the Armorer reenters the room. 

“I am afraid we were not able to use any more beskar than what your helmet used.” The woman holds out a green and black painted rifle. “I’m sure you recognise this model from your time travelling with Din.”

“An Amban Sniper Rifle.”

“Correct. Try on the armor. Also I almost forgot, here is a mythosaur pendant, all adult members of our tribe wear them under our armor. It is made of beskar and is indestructible.”

“I am not yet 13.”

“You will turn of age out of the Tribe. I got a message from your  _ Buir  _ two days ago. He should be docking in the village very soon.”


	7. Vod - brother/sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out which sister was which so I referred to them by descriptions rather than names. Also I started to refer to the child as genderless because we don't have a name or gender yet, but I ended up calling it a 'he' because I just feel that.

By very soon, the Armorer meant two weeks. Riin watches the large ship lower into the field. She crosses her arms and glares from under her helmet. Not only did the man currently walking down the ramp abandon her, but he abandoned the Tribe as well. She can feel a little bit of dislike for him. 

“Aren’t you going to go meet him?” Omera looks over at the girl standing beside her with her arms crossed.

“He didn’t seem to want to meet me for the last year and a half, so why bother?”

Omera sighs and walks forward to meet the man herself. She greets him with a hug that he returns. Din glances over her shoulder to the girl standing a few paces behind Omera. Her helmet reflects the sunlight behind Din.

“Riin’ika? It’s been a while.”

Riin turns around and stalks off back into the village. Din can hear a mumble about a ‘welcome back’ come from her voice modulator. 

“She’s angry at you for leaving her behind.”

“I had good reasons.”

“They weren’t good enough for her. She’s changed so much in the past year, she will grow up to make a wonderful warrior.”

“I’m afraid she’s already grown up.”

“She isn’t an adult till her father tells her to be. Now, the other villagers and myself packed you guys some things to take on your journey. Follow me.”

Din really shouldn't have sneaked up on Riin like that, he’s currently looking down the barrel of a blaster. As soon as the girl registers he isn’t a threat she reholsters her blaster.

“You have quick reflexes.”

“Thanks,” the girl mumbles something under her breath and pushes past Din with a bag over her shoulder. He recognizes it as the one she was given when she first arrived here. The man lays a hand on the girl’s shoulder and she spins around to grab his hand. Her T-shaped visor locks with his own.

“ _ N'eparavu takisit. _ ”

“I’ve already heard the apologies from the other Tribe members. I don’t need to hear yours.”

“I am truly sorry that me ditching you here seems like a negative thing.”

“How is it not a negative thing? I struggled with basic combat. When the trainer noticed other kids struggling he told them to ask their parents for help. That they could work closer with them than he ever could. I just had to suck it up and get beaten into the training mat by pure-bred Mandalorians. The trainer couldn’t just go ask my parents for help like he did with the others. AT least Paz was there when I won my first spar.” Her words are turning into more of an angry growl than actual words.

“I did it to keep you safe! Life as an ex-hunter puts you on everyone's hit list, that isn’t including the fact you’re a Mandalorian! A race hunted down to near extinction during the Great Purge. Riin, I just wanted to protect you for as long as possible.”

“You think that as I’m being pushed around because I’m ‘not a real Mandalorian’! I never will be able to live up to the other clan born Mandalorians. You don’t understand what I’m dealing with!”

“I was once a Foundling, Riin’ika! I went through everything you are going through now!”

Riin takes a step back and Din’s hand falls to his side.

“What?” Her voice barely makes it past the voice modulator in her helmet.

“My parents were murdered by Separatist battle droids and they almost killed me too. The Death Watch rescued me and brought me back to the Tribe.”

“Just like you and Leia saved me from the Stormtroopers.”

“ _ Elek _ .”

“ _ N'eparavu takisit. _ ”

“You don’t have to apologize, Riin’ika. I see the fault in the ways I handled things. You and the child are my  _ aliit _ .”

He doesn’t have time to brace himself before Riin tackles him to the ground in a hug. Beskar and durasteel are not the greatest sound combination, but Din wouldn’t trade it for the world.

||o||

Something smacks Riin in the nose and she opens her eyes. A leather covered hand snatches away the green object off her chest. She turns her head to see her  _ Buir  _ scolding the child about waking her. 

“It’s fine,” she yawns and the kid’s ears perk up when it hears her voice.

“ _ Vod! Vod!”  _ The small green child squirms in Din’s arms and he realizes the kid on the floor of the cockpit. The green womp rat runs over to Riin and Din’s brown eyes soften even more when the child holds his hands out. Riin sits up in the co-pilot’s chair and picks the kid up.

“Do you miss me already? I was only asleep for a couple hours.”

“ _ Vod! _ ” His shout is followed by his three fingered hand grabbing a chunk of black and blonde hair. Din rushes over to pry the child’s strong grip off the locks of hair when they start to be tugged on. When the man is successful at calming the child down, he runs a leather covered hand through his dark hair.

“I’m sorry about that, the kid is quite fascinated with short hair. He never does that to Omera.”

“Like I said, I don’t mind. It helps when the kid is adorable.”

The child finds the cord to the mythosaur pendant that hangs under the girl’s shirt and tugs it out. Big brown eyes gaze up at Riin’s blue eyes before holding the pendant out to Din. The pendant's cord is still around the girl’s neck so the kid doesn't make it very far.

“ _ Bu! _ ”

“Yes, I have one too,  _ ad’ika. _ ”

Din reaches under his shirt to pull out his. You can tell it’s older than Riin’s, it looks like it has been through a lot. He pulls it off over his head and hands it to the child. The kid takes it in his hand and compares the two. It’s adorable with a clawed hand wrapped around each one like if he drops them they’ll break. Which is impossible considering they’re both made of beskar.

“When are we going to get there?”

“We should drop out of hyperspace within the next 5 hours, then we will be at the Dartessex System.”

“What’s in the Dartessex System?”

“A unique Bounty Hunters guild that I am sure you will fit in at.”

“Why not your Hunter’s Guild?”

“My old guild was THE Bounty Hunter’s Guild. The BHG is the over looker of all minor guilds as well as its own operating one. I don’t trust those filth around you. The guild we are heading to, one of its members owes me a favor and offered to cash it in, and I trust the members more than the ones at the BHG.”

“What’s so special about this guild?”

“The House Renliss Guild is an all female hunters guild, I’m sure they’ll take you under their wing. They only go after male quarries.”

“So if I get in and I see a bounty on your head, I should ignore it?”

“I don’t have a bounty on my head.”

“I doubt your words.”

||o||

“Mando! It’s good to see you!”

“You too, Winta. I’m sure your mother sends her greetings as well.”

“I’m sure she does. Is this Riin?”

“It is,” Din turns to look at his daughter and gestures towards Omera’s daughter. “Riin, this is Winta, she’s Omera’s daughter. She’ll take you to the over lookers of the guild. I’m sure they’ll have my head on the wall before I step foot into the place. I’ll be back at the Razor Crest if you need me.”

Riin nods her head and Din starts to walk back to the ship they arrived on.

“Come on, Lori.”

“Lori?”

“Yeah, your dad is Mando and you’re Lori, like MandaLORIan.”

“Oh.”

“It’s cool if I call you that right?”

“I don’t care. I’m sure my father wouldn’t want my name getting out. You’ve met him.”

“Lori it is then. Now follow me, I may not be able to get you into the guild because the leaders choose members personally, but I can get you past the doors to speak with them.”

“We’ve never had a Mandalorian among our huntresses. From what I heard from stories is that you are the greatest warriors in the galaxy, right next to the Jedi and Sith.” The shorter haired one turns toward the longer haired sister as the woman speaks. “How old are you? You seem very young. We have nothing against that.”

“I’m almost an adult by Mandalorian standards.”

“Almost 13 then? Why are you interested in becoming a huntress?”

“I need to support my Tribe. My father retired from the BHG, he was their main source of income. He has yet to retire from the Mandalorian Creed.”

“You do not seek revenge, fame, or honor?”

“I have not come across someone that deems the need for revenge. I’m a Mandalorian, I tend to draw eyes in a crowd, fame is not something I seek. Mandalorians have their own sense of honor to uphold.”

“Do you have a ship?”

“I do not.”

“So you can only take planet wide jobs. Will you buy a ship in the future? It will allow you to take bounties that are worth more but are more dangerous.”

“I would like to, my father has been teaching me to fly his ship.”

“What is the class?”

“Razor Crest.”

“Pre-Empire. A classic.”

“I’m surprised the thing can still lift off the ground.”

“I am as well. What planet are you based off of?”

“Sorgan. Same as Winta.”

“That makes it easier. We have a few hunters out in the outer rim. I’ll give you the coordinates to turn in the quarries you capture. My sister will give you jobs based on how well you do and your travelling status.” The woman walks over to a table next to the far wall and grabs a small bag. “Here is a Guild comlink and rescue beacon, I’m sure both can be programmed into your vambrace. There is also a guild basics book that contains any information about bounty hunting you might need.”

“Thank you.”

The woman hands Riin the bag and pats her on the shoulder.

“We look forward to watching you improve your skills. As a Mandalorian you will learn quickly. Welcome to the House Renliss Bounty Hunting Guild, Lori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Winta would be inspired by Din and Cara's bravery to become a bounty hunter when she's an adult. So I included that as a little bit I think should happen.


	8. Beskad - A Mandalorian sword of beskar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't die, but I finally got inspiration for another chapter. Thank the Force for season two (no spoilers because of a certain person).

Din greets Riin at the bottom of the ship's lowered ramp. The man pulls her in for a hug and drags her on the ship.

“I was saving this for the kid when he got old enough, but now I realize that won’t be until after I’m gone. I asked the Armorer about it and she said to give it to you. The Jedi are still outlawed and being a Mandalorian with it would cause attention. Try not to use it unless extreme emergencies.” Din holds out a metal hilt and Riin takes it to look at it.

“This is the Darksaber. How did you get a hold of it?”

“That’s a story for another time. Try it out.”

The young Mandalorian ignites the blade, it draws the light of the cargo hold to it’s beam. All the weight is in the hilt, the blade weighs nothing considering it’s just light.

“This will take some time getting used to it.”

“I’ve tried it out myself, I understand. Have you had… training with a blade?”

“A  _ beskad _ , they thought it was a good idea to throw me in fighting corp training. My aunt taught me nothing of a saber, only the Force.”

“It’s best you know how to fight without the Force, it may hinder your view of certain tactics. I graduated from the fighting corp, the way you said it, it sounds like you were just thrown into a couple of lessons.”

“As soon as I took the position, the Armorer decided I should know a little about throwing myself in a fight. I know as well as anyone that a fight with a Mandalorian should not be started, only finished. Imagine being the only female and getting thrown around by males three times the size of you.”

“But now you know how to take out any target, big or small.”

“Guess you could say that, none of the guys would even let me spar with them on equal terms.”

“A fight isn’t always fair, Riin’ika. You must be ready for anything as a Hunter. As a Mandalorian you are both hunter and prey, it is wise to know both aspects of the hunt.”

“Please tell me you aren’t going to make me smell like prey and throw me into a cave with a predator.”

Riin really wishes she kept her mouth shut, she can feel her  _ Buir _ smirking from here. At least it wasn’t a cave, but instead a dense forest with an extremely muddy ground. 

The new hunter slips and falls helmet first into the mud and quickly gathers herself up when she hears a roar close behind her. The Mandalorian reaches for her freshly sharpened vibro-blade in her boot as she’s running. She has no idea how she managed it but the blade is now humming the familiar tune in her grip.

Another roar echoes, this time a little further away. That in itself gives the teenanger a little bit of hope that she will make it out of this with at least her heart beating. Her helmet lifts from looking at her feet and sees the Razor Crest in the field in front of her. Riin picks up her pace and jumps over a large tree that has fallen. Her landing is a bit rougher than she would have hoped for.

She just has to make it to the Crest and her  _ Buir  _ will take care of the rest, she’s sure of it. She gets a little worried when she gets closer when the ramp doesn’t open and the engines fire up. When the Crest lifts off the ground she halts in her steps, she knew that running from the beast was too easy. Her  _ Buir _ wanted her to kill it, to show she was worthy enough to hold the title of a Mandalorian  _ beroya.  _

She’s momentarily stunned by her adoptive father ditching her in this clearing with a very angry beast running behind her. The beast makes its way to the clearing, now that she gets a good look at it she’s honestly not surprised by her father’s decisions. 

The mudhorn stares her down and stops a good distance from her. It lowers its head and begins to charge towards her. She holds her ground with the knife gripped strongly in her hand. Riin dives to the side and rolls to get back to her feet when she thinks the beast is close enough. The mudhorn stumbles from the loss of impact and Riin takes her best chance at beating this thing. She runs at the stunned mudhorn and uses her open hand to grab the fur around its neck. She uses her strength and throws herself on its back before stabbing the buzzing knife right into its jugular in it’s neck. She gets thrown off a great distance from the rampaging beast. It didn’t take kindly to being stabbed where it could be killed. With the knife, which stopped buzzing because that’s the only reason why the creature isn’t dead yet, the mudhorn once again prepares charge at the now stunned Riin. Riin’s now dented helmet hits the soggy ground behind her. She groans and drags her head along with her upper body into a sitting position. 

The young hunter feels her thigh holster for her normal bladed knife to find it’s missing. She looks around, completely ignoring the huffing mudhorn with a thirst for her blood, the knife got thrown off her being and sits in the swampy ground right beside the raging beast.

Riin isn’t going down without a fight so she feels around her belt for the metal hilt attached on the back of it. She finds it here and unlatches it from the lock it was placed in to keep it secure. 

The mudhorn begins its charge and the Mandalorian stands with a little sway from her still stunned body. She dives to the side once more and repeats her actions, the beast knows the trick she used the first time to avoid it. However, Riin knew that would happen so instead she flips over the mudhorn completely and lands on it’s other side with little to no grace. Combining both the thrust of the blade and igniting it, she successfully runs the saber blade through the mudhorn’s neck. She ditches the hilt in its neck and dives before the beast collapses on her. She can hear the metal hilt get crushed beneath the weight of the large beast and sighs. She knew the saber wouldn’t last long. She’s so busy waiting for the adrenaline in her veins to lesson she doesn’t hear her  _ Buir  _ land the Crest and walk towards her. He lays a hand on her shoulder and her fight or flight response ends with the older Mandalorian landing flat on his back with a grunt.

“I deserved that, Riin’ika.”

“You ditched me.”

“That actually wasn’t my plan, but I decided to see if you could take it head on.”

“You’re a  _ shabuir _ .”

“ _ Gar mirdir gar cuyir nuhunla, Riin’ika?  _ Also watch your language, I don’t care if you’re legally an adult by Mandalorian standards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for those who actually enjoyed this, but I've been busy with school stuff.


	9. Buy'ce - Helmet

The next time she returns to the covert on Sorgan, she’s 15 and has grown quite a bit. She stands about 5 inches shorter than her father. Riin sticks to the sidelines and watches her  _ Buir _ talk with some of the other adults. 

Once all the clan members retreat to their family quarters, does she seek out her friend. She hears the hammering of metal from down the hall as she comes closer to it. As she rounds the door she sees Karoah. The hammering is the Armorer working on a chest piece, Karoah is in the corner of the room fixing wiring inside of a helmet. 

The helmet is silver, and has the same shine as beskar. It looks like her  _ Buir’s  _ but it has longer fangs at the bottom of the visor.

“I was beginning to wonder if I would see you, Riin.”

“I like to avoid unnecessary confrontations.”

Karoah laughs from under her helmet and turns to look at the  _ beroya _ .

“You’ve been stuck with Din so long, you’re starting to sound and act like him.”

“Oh? Am I? I already got banged up by a mudhorn so let’s see how far it gets.”

The Armorer stops pounding and looks towards the two friends, she clears her throat before speaking. “I assumed he was joking about that.”

“Got a dent in the  _ buy’ce  _ from it.” The hunter gestures towards the large dent in the back of her helmet. “That’s the main reason I came to talk to you.”

“I see, I assume you’ll take the mudhorn signet of the Djarin clan?”

“Once I get a new set of armor. No offense to my father, but he wore it to its limit, then I got it. It probably won’t hold integrity for much longer.”

“Well it’s a good thing your  _ Buir _ dropped this off early. He said you might come by later considering you leave early in the morning.”

The Armorer points to an empty box.

“I wondered what was in that box, I assumed it was guns.”

“It was beskar you two have collected over your time away from the Tribe.”

“Will it serve the tribe well?”

The Armorer moves around the forge and picks up the chestplate from it, her back towards Riin.

“It will.”

The elder Mandalorian turns around with the chestplate, which is indeed the beskar from the box. The bounty hunter tilts her helmet and frowns.

“Din said the beskar was to be stored for future foundlings.”

“I convinced him it was better in use than rusting away in storage, like he insisted it to be. Your armor is unusable, that is unacceptable for our  _ beroya. _ ”

“Din is your  _ beroya _ until he retires, I am only in training.”

“When your  _ buir _ stopped by this morning, he informed me of his plans. He will retire and buy a ship. He will finish his quest of finding the child’s people.”

“What of the Crest?”

“The Razor Crest, as well as this beskar, is yours now. Your training is complete and you are on your own. We will leave for you to dawn your new helmet.”

Before Riin can respond, the helmet Karoah was working on was placed in her hands and the other two leave the room. She sighs and follows the Armorer’s command.

She lifts her gold helmet off her head after she latches on the new beskar plates and places it on the table behind her. The beskar helmet reflects the soft lighting of the forge. She places it on and the display lights up with the statistics she was missing with her old armor. She takes notice of the pressurized helmet and smiles. 

“You may return,” she slightly surprised by her voice, the modulator is quite different from her other one.

The Armorer walks in, followed by her apprentice.

“I must go elsewhere, I will leave you two to catch up.”

“You look like Din.”

“I do.”

“You need to paint that armor, I might end up mistaking you for him.”

“Is that so bad?”

An hour or so passes before the talking comes to a stop. A blaster fires outside and further down the hallway.

“What was that?” After Karoah’s words she grabs her ‘89 off the table and proceeds to walk over to the door. Riin unholsters both of her blasters and holds them up as she passes her friend to enter the hallway. The lights are off, those never turn off. The hunter reaches up and turns on her night vision setting, the hallway turns shades of green through her visor.

“Stay behind me, something isn’t right.”


End file.
